


Geoff's Nightmare

by QueenCoeurl



Series: Royalty AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Gen, Graphic Description, Mad King Ryan, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-off in the royalty au. During Ryan's third reign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoff's Nightmare

Geoff was pinned face down on the marble floor by magic with the weight of a mountain. He struggled to move, to breathe, but he was defeated.

The sound of heavy boots beside him, and a happy hum.

Geoff tilted his head to get a better view, and his assailant obliged him by stepping closer towards his face.

His vision became filled by leather boots and a long red and gold robe.

“Ryan you mother-” Geoff lost his voice.

“Speaking is a privilege, Ramsey, and you only abuse it.” Ryan replied.

Geoff could hear his smug smile and didn’t need to see it to know it was there.

His magic crashed like the ocean against Ryan, and although he could feel Ryan's magic erode, he stood as strong as stone.

Geoff would not win this battle. He would not have the time.

Ryan chuckled seemingly knowing what Geoff was thinking.

The blade of a sword was lowered into Geoff’s field of vision. It was covered in fresh blood.

He could smell it.

But he himself did not bleed. Whose blood -?

Ryan’s magic grabbed Geoff by the head and twisted it around to face the other way.

Geoff lost all feeling in his body as his neck snapped with the force of the action. The blinding pain had him screw his eyes shut.

Ryan had left him the ability to scream. How kind.

Sweat beaded up from every pore, and Geoff wished that he could react in some way, but everything from his shoulders down was now limp meat.

“Open your eyes, Ramsey.” Ryan ordered in an almost sing-song voice.

Geoff didn’t really have the option to disobey.

Michael lay on the marble floor not two feet from Geoff.

His eyes were open, but unseeing. Red blood trailed down pale lips to paint a gruesome halo beneath his head.

If Geoff had had any tears left, they would have fallen. He deemed himself fortunate to be unable to feel his heart.

Why Michael? He had always been so loyal; even to Ryan.

“A shame.” Ryan muttered with feigned sorrow, “But you did name him as your heir. He fought fiercely. You should be proud.”

Absolute dread and fear filled Geoff, for he had named two other heirs as well.

Again, Ryan twisted Geoff’s head around. This time upwards.

Another body was on the ground, and although this one faced away from him, he recognised it immediately.

Ray lay on a bed of wet crimson. His favourite shade. His black cape was twisted and bundled beneath him like broken wings.

Ryan laughed, “He managed to break my defense and stick me with that quick blade of his. Far more difficult to defend your own hide when your weapon is in the gut of another. He should have known better.”

Geoff could do nothing as his throat tightened like a vice. He could clearly imagine Ray's fear. Swordless, he would have watched Ryan heal his mortal wound and then come for him. Slowly. Savouring the victory while spewing venom like the serpent he was.

His head was pulled upwards until his chin rested flat on the floor.

Geoff could do nothing to express his horror, his pain, at what he now saw.

Gavin lay propped up against the steps to the throne, gutted like a hare with his entrails covering the floor before him.

Geoff’s eyes widened when he saw Gavin’s foot twitch, and noticed that his eyes were not blankly staring outwards, but were looking directly at him. They were pleading, begging for aid, for death.

Ryan grabbed his own breast and threw his head back in laughter.

Geoff’s eyes couldn’t leave Gavin’s. The bastard was using his magic to keep Gavin alive... and suffering.

Ryan’s laughter rung in his ears and shadowed his broken mind, as all he could do was meet Gavin’s gaze.

Gavin’s lips moved and Geoff knew they were saying his name.

He strained to hear his voice, but couldn’t.

Ryan was absolutely jovial as he stepped between the two of them and pointed his sword at Geoff, “I’m going to feed your body to the pigs, but not before I remove your head and set it upon my shelf. Do you think you could do an adequate job at being a bookend? No? What about a paper weight?” he broke into laughter again, “And don’t worry! I shall ensure that the servants remember to dust you! I may even be so kind as place you facing a window. Would you enjoy that?”

Ryan confidently approached Geoff and lifted his sword.

Geoff closed his eyes and awaited the bite of Ryan’s steel.

“Geoff!”

He could hear Gavin shriek.

“Geoff!”

How was his voice getting stronger?

Something struck Geoff across the face, and he awoke with a start.

It was dark around him save for the warm flicker of dying firelight.

“Geoff!” Gavin stood over him and his voice was filled with relief.

Geoff looked up at Gavin, gaunt and unshaven, but alive and well.

“Geoff, a-are you alright? You were thrashing about in your sleep...” Gavin looked worried.

Geoff shook his head and ran his hands through his beard, “I’m fine, just bad dreams.”

“Mighty violent dreams...” Gavin muttered and backed off from Geoff’s side.

Geoff smiled, “Mighty violent times.”

Gavin snorted.


End file.
